Bunny
Bunnykind is a Strife Specibus used by John Egbert. An imp uses it for a short period of time. Jack Noir also uses the bunny as a weapon, though he does not seem to possess a Strife Deck. All bunnies that John acquires turn out to be different versions of the same bunny due to time shenanigans. Most of them serve no function and are merely stuffed animals; only Liv Tyler and Lil' Seb are of use as weapons. __TOC__ Con Air Bunny }} The bunny is sent to John from Dave in a red package (which is a total pain to open) as a present for John's birthday. It is in fact exactly the same bunny from one of John's horrible movies, as proven by its certificate of authenticity. This is Dave's way of thanking him for Ben Stiller's sunglasses, which John sends him on his birthday. When John enters The Medium, the bunny is stolen by a shale imp. The bunny is obviously very valuable to John, as the Imp holds it hostage during Strife against him. After retrieving it, John stores it in his bunnykind Strife Specibus to keep it safe. In the Land of Wind and Shade, John reenacts a scene from the movie from which the bunny originated. He has a heartfelt reunion with his loving wife and daughter and gives the toy to Casey. However, after he drops off Casey in Rose's room, John continues on to the ectobiology lab with the bunny. He then gives this version to infant Rose during another Con Air reenactment. The bunny travels to earth with Rose and becomes her heirloom. Knitted Bunny }} Rose repairs her heirloom by knitting parts of the bunny that had been destroyed over the years, making this version of the bunny partly woolen and purple. She planned to send it as a birthday gift to John, because he gave her yarn and knitting needles for her birthday. However, she is behind schedule and John ends up retrieving this version of the bunny from Rose's room, before he blasts off to the ectobiology lab. At this point, he carries two different versions of what is in fact the same bunny. He gives this version to infant Jade during another Con Air reenactment. John has no idea that he holds two different versions of the same bunny. In giving away both versions of it, he actually caused the whole time loop to happen. This purple woolen version of the bunny is seen in 1995 with Jade as she travels with Grandpa to her island. This version of the bunny becomes an heirloom in her family as well. She patches it up with technological advancements, and with a little help from her penpal and it becomes the Uber Bunny. ( / ) }} This is the final incarnation of the bunny. After Jade obtains the bunny, she gives it robotic parts resembling those of her Dreambot, and her penpal, Jake, gives it four exotic weapons matching the Strife Specibi of the Kids: the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo, the Quills of Echidna, the Royal Deringer, and Ahab's Crosshairs. Jake receives the weapons through the Lotus Time Capsule, which strongly indicates that the B1 kids place the weapons in the time capsule once they arrive in the post-scratch session. The bunny itself fits John's bunnykind Strife Specibus. Jack Noir uses it to usurp power from the Black Queen after the package falls into his hands. After he the green package to PM, and Dream John finally the package, the bunny recognizes John as its master and defends him against Jack. The Uber Bunny then follows him around on The Battlefield until Vriska wakes John up. Some time later, the Bunny travels with the Courtyard Droll. Later, the Uber Bunny with John. However it loses all of its weapons due to John's Tornado drilling, except for the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo which immediately blew back onto John's head. The bunny has an infinitesimalator, which can shrink objects, as well as a monstrositifier, which causes them to grow (resembling Jade's abilities as Witch of Space). The two devices are linked to the bunny's eyes, green for the monstrositifier and red for the infinitesimalator. These devices allow the bunny to shrink the weapons down to its size until they are needed by others. The green eye was promptly consumed by the Wizardly Vassal and the socket covered with a Clubs eye patch. John names the Uber Bunny Liv Tyler. Jake refers to the bunny as Mr. Terry Kiser, indicating that his taste in movies is approximately as good as John's. The bunny goes with the Courtyard Droll and WV? on the Dersite ship on a mission to take The Tumor to Rose on Derse. The Tumor was placed inside John's Dad's wallet. CD attempted to sneak away with the wallet, but the bunny took the tumor out of it before CD left. En route to their destination, the ship was attacked by Jack Noir. The bunny took an escape pod to Derse with the Tumor while WV? went on through the portal to 2422. In the of Act 5, Liv Tyler was with Rose and Dave in the heart of Derse's moon when the Tumor detonated, creating the Green Sun. While Rose and Dave survived, the bunny . In Act 6, Liv Tyler is shown to be a work in progress laying on Jake English's table along with the letters he was writing. Post-scratch versions Jane Crocker owns both an oily as well as a knitted version of the bunny. They were sent to her on her 13th birthday, mirroring John's birthday presents. The oily bunny was a gift from the Roxy Lalonde, who, like her pre-scratch incarnation, has an obsession with wizards. Consequently it is dressed in a pink wizard outfit. She inherited it from her mother, who, as the post-scratch version of Rose, brought it with her to the post-scratch universe aboard her meteor during the Reckoning. The knitted bunny was a gift from Jake English, who, much like his pre-scratch self, has a fascination with adventure. It is dressed like Indiana Jones, but Jake insists it's dressed as a detective to appeal to Jane's interests. He inherited it from his Grandma, who, as the post-scratch version of Jade, brought it with her to the post-scratch universe aboard her meteor during the Reckoning. / Dirk made this for Jane and gave it to her for her birthday. It appears to be a completely robotic bunny with Dirk's signature shades. However, within it is the bunny from Con Air, stolen by Dirk from his older brother's museum of movie memorabilia. It seems to have terrible manners, cutting up Poppop's stuffed body to reveal itself. It appears to be very fidgety, cutting up shit with its sword, and Jane hates activating it for this reason. Dirk refers it as for some reason, although this is most likely a reference to . Jane has since given it the name of Lil Sebastian, upon Dirk's insistence that This would seem to be a reference to how Mutie, Casey and the Uber Bunny have experienced name changes when encountered by John and Rose. After helping Jane explore her land, Lil Seb went to Derse while it was being attacked by the Red Miles. It managed to save Jake from the Miles by taking him to the transportalizer back to Earth, but was attacked by a dragon lusus and knocked into the ocean, where it sank to the bottom. Centuries later, Earth was moved into a new universe and became Calliope and Caliborn's home planet, and later entered Caliborn's Incipisphere when he began his dead session. His mentor, Gamzee, found the rusty but still functional Lil Seb and brought it to Caliborn. The name Lil Sebastian is a reference to the television show Parks and Recreation, which Jane most likely watches due to her infatuation with Ron Swanson. Note: Jane was given a vandalized copy of Pony Pals by Dirk with silly edits and changed characters and names. This included the name "Lil Sebastian" on the first page of the story. She already has the copy of Pony Pals in her Baking Chest when we meet her (later revealed to be a gift for her 14th birthday), and we actually see her rename the bunny, therefore Jane must have named the bunny after Dirk's character, and not vice versa. The allusion to Ron Swanson must have been made on behalf of Dirk for Jane. Chronology of the Bunnies Due to time shenanigans, John and Jane receive the same bunny multiple times on their 13th birthday, and all eight of the Homestuck kids have owned a version of it at some point in time. As Dave so eloquently put it, " ." This details the circuitous route of its chronology. B1 meteors *Dave sends John the bunny used in Con Air. *While on LOWAS, John drops the bunny in some of the oil that covers the planet, turning it into the Oily Bunny. *At the ectobiology lab John preforms a Con Air re-enactment giving infant Rose the Oily Bunny. *Infant Rose travels to earth on a meteor. The Oily Bunny is Rose's heirloom. (In the post-scratch universe infant Rose becomes Roxy's Mom and hands it down to her, who in turn sends it to Jane.) *Rose patches up the Oily Bunny with her knitting skills, turning it into the Knitted Bunny. *John receives the Knitted Bunny on the same birthday he receives the Con Air Bunny from Dave. *John gives infant Jade the Knitted Bunny in the Con Air re-enactment at the Ectobiology Lab. *Infant Jade travels to earth on a meteor. The Knitted Bunny is Jade's heirloom. (In the post-scratch universe infant Jade becomes Jake's Grandma and hands it down to him, who in turn sends it to Jane.) *While dreaming, Jade sees John confront Jack in the Skaian clouds inspiring her to give John something to aid him. *Jade works with Jake English to create the Uber Bunny. *John was supposed to receive the Uber Bunny on his birthday, but through a chain of events it ended up with Jack Noir. *Jack Noir uses the Uber Bunny to rise to power, causing most of the trouble the kids have to deal with. *Parcel Mistress retrieves the parcel containing the Uber Bunny from Jack. *PM finally delivers the Uber Bunny to John. *The Uber Bunny protects John from Jack Noir *After a few shenanigans on the Battlefield, the Uber Bunny is asked to accompany WV and CD on a Dersite battleship. *Later, when CD steals WV's wallet, the Uber Bunny takes the card for out of the wallet before leaving in an escape shuttle. *The Uber Bunny accompanies Dave and Rose on Derse's Moon and dies in the resulting explosion. B2 meteors *Jake inherits the knitted bunny from Grandma, outfits it with an Indiana Jones a detective outfit, and gives it to Jane as a birthday present. *Roxy inherits the oily bunny from her Mom, dresses it up as a wizard, and gives it to Jane as a birthday present. *Dirk steals the Con Air bunny from his Bro's museum, builds the robotic shell that is Huggy Bear / Lil Sebastian around it, and sends it to Jane as a birthday present. *Lil Sebastian accompanies / torments Jane during the ensuing years until entering the Medium with her. *Lil Seb follows Jane as she explores her planet, LOCAH, until they happen across a portal to Derse. *After Jane is killed by the Red Miles there, Dirk orders Seb to take Jake back through his own Derse portal (which lets out at the Frog Temple), which he does. *He then attempts to fly Jake to his house on the island, and is stopped just short by a dragon lusus "glaresploding" them apart in midair. *Lil Seb falls into the ocean of B2 Earth, and drowns. *He is eventually dug up ages later when the cherubs are inhabiting Earth, and is currently accompanying Caliborn in his session. Category:Homestuck inventory Category:Homestuck weapons Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined